


Of Suits

by vectacular



Series: HK Week [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, M/M, feat. shiro!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki doesn't have a lot of patience today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6, waiting~

He _knew_ he should’ve brought a book along. Of course Hide said that he wouldn’t need to because ‘it’s just buying suits! It’s not going to take that long! Everything’s been tailored, remember?’

Sighing, he looks around the creamy walls of the store, passing aisles of pieces of suits and mannequins, eventually staring up at the ceiling. _Where’d he get all the money for us to get these ridiculously priced tailored suits anyway?_ He drops his eyes to the door, where Hide’s most likely getting another suit made for him with how long it’s taking.

Slumping in the chair, he gets out his phone and absently flicks through it. He wants to interrupt the final fitting even though it’s not polite at all, but his patience was worn thin by being around Tsukiyama yesterday. Frowning, he looks at the door and he puts his phone away to bore holes into the door.

It feels like a few minutes pass before the door ― _finally!_ ― opens, and Hide steps out, fiddling with his cuffs. He gapes, taking in the black suit, noticing the buttons on either side of the coat, with it being buttoned up on the left. A white shirt underneath and an orange tie top it all off, and the tie is questionable but he looks…

“That good, huh?” Hide says playfully, and he snaps his eyes up to his boyfriend’s cheerful face.

“ _Yes_ ,” he answers and pushes himself out of the chair to walk over to his boyfriend. Hide lets out a surprised sound as he’s brought in for a kiss by his tie. He licks into Hide’s mouth, twisting the tie around his hand to bring the blond even closer. Hide squeaks and tentatively reciprocates. He parts to lightly kiss around Hide’s lips, letting out a pleased hum.

“Umm, yes, while that―“ Hide babbles, “not that I don’t― _but Kaneki_ ,” hands on his shoulder move him away, and he blinks. “You need to try your suit on too!” Hide lets go and gestures to the room behind him, “so, I’m going to get changed and then it’s your turn!”

He sighs.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Errr, can be seen as prequel for [Black-Tie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2520290), I guess? I didn't mean it to be that way. I just like them in [suits](http://ringo23.tumblr.com/post/104144993416/ccg)... 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿) Also, [rebloggable version](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/105065623670/title-of-suits-warnings-none-summary-kaneki)~


End file.
